


Your Sweet Six Six Six

by artisticpear



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Band Break Up, Canon Bam (because hes an asshole), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, HIM band, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kerrang, M/M, Male Bonding, Mugging, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: I'm losing my faith in youYou don't want it to be trueBut there's nothing you can doThere's nothing you can do, yes, I've lost my faith in you.





	1. Tears on Tape

Ville had been with Jonna Nygren for about five years. The public perceived that they were happily engaged. He was tired. She was exhausting. Ville couldn't do anything without permission or she'd flip out. He felt.. well, trapped. 

Ville spent most days rehearsing or doing tours with the band. It was so relieving to be away for a while. This tour was going to be eventful. Ville had a few interviews before and during the tour. He wasn't very excited for the interviews as of a recent conflict between he and his fiance. He and Jonna had gotten into an altercation resulting in the finnish man having a black eye. Kerrang and the other reporters were going to eat that up. 

He rode the tram to the area of town closer to Mige’s place so Mige could get them to rehearsal. Mige opened the door to the bruised man. 

“Ville, what happened?” He asked. Mige blocked the doorway. The finnish man shifted.

“Not important.” Ville said. “I’ll be fine, Mige.” Mige knew not to argue but they'd be talking about that later. 

"So are you wanting me to take you to the interview tomorrow?" Mige asked, moving out of the way for Ville to enter the apartment. “Or are you just going to catch a tram?”

“If you could i'd like that.” Ville said. He sat down on the couch. “Thanks, Mige,” Mige closed the door and nodded before walking towards the kitchen. 

“You want anything?” He asked looking at the smaller man across the room.

“Water.” Ville said. Mige nodded and left to get drinks. Ville lit a cigarette and took a drag. Finally, a stress free (almost) week. Mige returned with water. He had a small first aid kit in his jacket pocket too, just in case. 

“So.” Mige gestured to his friend’s face. “How'd that happen?” Ville sighed.

“Mige, i really don't want-”

“I'm worried about you, Ville.” He cut him off. “I won't tell a soul, promise.”

“I.. got into a fight.” Ville turned away as if ashamed to admit it. Mige looked at him comfortingly.

“With who?” He asked. He hoped he didn't have to kill anyone. Ville was his best friend in the entire world and anyone who messed with him would not like what was to come

“....Jonna” Ville muttered quietly. He didn't look at the man in front of him. Mige was taken aback for a moment.

“Ville-” He was immediately cut off.

“You can't let anyone know you know. She’ll kill me.” Ville glanced up with pleading eyes. Shit, Mige felt the fear in his tone. He sadly nodded.

“..Okay, but i don't think you should stay with her if she’s hurting you, Vi.” Ville looked away. 

“I love he-”

“No. You're scared of her.” Mige corrected him. “You don't want to be at home, you're timid all the time, it's not good for you.” 

“....I know..”

“Then let me help you get out.” It was silent for a beat. Ville took another drag and pulled his legs up to make him sit criss-crossed. Mige sat beside him. “I don't want you having to go through this. It's not healthy.”

“I’m not healthy.” Ville muttered.

“You don't have to let me help… but i want to, If youll let me.” Ville was silent. Mige waited for him to reply. “Ville.”

“Fine.” He looked at Mige for a second. “Just.. please be careful.” Mige nodded. “I'm gonna rest now.” He said, blowing smoke out of his nose afterwards and putting out the cigarette. 

“Alright. Get me if you need anything.” Mige said before giving him a blanket and leaving the room. Ville settled down and put the blanket over him. He had a Kerrang interview tomorrow, God this would be a long day.


	2. In Joy and Sorrow

The interview went as planned all except his face was put on television. Jonna and other concerned family and friends were blowing up his phone the entire ride from the interview to where Mige and Ville were meeting the band,

“Just turn your phone off, Vi.” Mige said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Mige, she’s going to kill me if i do that!” Ville insisted. He cursed in finnish under his breath. “I've gotta answer her.” Mige nodded. Ville answered the next call that came through. 

“Ville Hermanni Valo, why won't you pick up the damn phone?”

“I was busy, the magazine needed me.”

“To hell you were.” Jonna growled a bit and Ville took a deep breath. “Why the hell didn’t you put makeup over your eye?”

“You know I hate makeup, Jonna.”

“I don't care! If you ever think you’re gonna do some shit like that again, You'll get worse.” Ville flinched at her tone.

“I'm sorry.”

“Come home now.”

“You know I can't do that, Jonna. We’re leaving for California this afternoon.”

“I don't care, come home now.” Mige looked over to him as they pulled to a stop for a moment. 

“..No.”

“Did you just tell me no?” Jonna sounded furious. “Ville you better cut this shit out right n-”

Ville cut the phone off. He didn't realize he had done it until after the end tone played. He looked down at the phone and put it in his pocket. “I just fucked up-”

“Don't worry about it, okay?” Mige put the car in park. “We’ll be in America. She can't get you.”

“I guess you’re right.” Ville looked away. Mige put a hand on Ville’s shoulder to comfort him. 

"Yeah, just enjoy yourself." He got out and Ville followed. They walked into the studio where Linde, Gas, and Burton were. Mige led Ville to the back to the studio green room. 

“Hey Ville.” Linde fist-bumped Ville as he came in. He looked up. “Shit dude what happened to your eye?”

“Don't wanna talk about it.” Ville replied. Linde nodded. “Now lets get on the road.”


End file.
